exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
NAOTO
カタオカ ナオト |Stage Name = NAOTO EXILE NAOTO |Born = August 30, 1983 (age ) |Birth = Tokorozawa, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Blood = B |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2003-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = JAZZ DRUG, SCREAM, Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS, EXILE TRIBE |Profile = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS EXILE EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @exile_naoto_ |Twitter = @Naoto_EX_3JSB_ |Other = Weibo |Group1 = Nidaime J Soul Brothers |join = November 10, 2007 |left = March 1, 2009 |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "WE!" |lastrelease = J Soul Brothers |Group2 = EXILE |join2 = March 1, 2009 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "THE MONSTER ~Someday~" |lastrelease2 = |Group3 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join3 = July 19, 2010 |left3 = |time3 = |position3 = Leader, performer |debutrelease3 = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease3 = }} Kataoka Naoto (片岡直人), better known by his stage names NAOTO and EXILE NAOTO, is a performer and actor. He's member of the group EXILE, one of the leaders of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS and leader of the hip-hop unit HONEST BOYZ®. He was also member of J Soul Brothers' second generation Nidaime J Soul Brothers until their migration to EXILE in 2009. Biography Early Life Kataoka Naoto was born on August 30, 1983 in Tokorozawa, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. He is a Saitama Prefectural Tokorozawa High School graduate. He started attending the high school's dance club at age 17 and began activities as a dancer. At age 20, he went to Los Angeles and New York (both in United states) to learn more about dance with a famous choreographer and returned to Japan after completing the studies. He then started to work as backup dancer for artists such as Hamasaki Ayumi, Goto Maki, AI, etc., and also for western artists such as Ashanti and Missy Elliott. 2007 On November 10, he joined the revival of the group J Soul Brothers and his stage name became NAOTO. 2009 On March 1, J Soul Brothers migrated to EXILE and he became member of the group. 2010 On July 19, he was announced as member and one of the leaders of Sandaime J Soul Brothers, a new revival of J Soul Brothers, being a concurrent member of the group and EXILE. 2015 In 2015, he created the apparel brand STUDIO SEVEN. On July 14, he released his first photobook Jinsei Honoji-gumi. 2016 On April 15, he joined the hip-hop unit HONEST BOYZ® as leader and rapper, being the first time he shows vocal abilities in a group. 2017 On January 1, he became director of LDH apparel. Group Participation *2003.02-N/A JAZZ DRUG *2006.02-N/A SCREAM *2007.11.10-2009.03.01 Nidaime J Soul Brothers *2009.03.01-present EXILE *2010.11.10-present Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE *2016.04.15-present HONEST BOYZ® Works Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2014 Sakurasaku * 2015 Mango to Akai Kurumaisu * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION ; TV Dramas * 2010 Okagesama de! * 2010 SPEC ~Keishichou Kouanbu Kouan Daigoka Mishou Jiken Tokubetsu Taisakugakari Jikenbo~ (episode 8) * 2013 Last♡Cinderella * 2013 Frenemy ~Dobu Nezumi no Machi~ * 2014 Dear Sister (episode 9) * 2016 Night Hero NAOTO ; Digital Dramas * 2009 Genryou Boxer Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2003 BENNIE K - Better Days * 2005 Hamasaki Ayumi - my name's WOMEN * 2006 Hamasaki Ayumi - Startin' * 2006 Hamasaki Ayumi - BLUE BIRD * 2006 Hamasaki Ayumi - Beautiful Fighters * 2006 Goto Maki - Glass no Pumps * 2006 Goto Maki - SOME BOYS! TOUCH * 2006 AI - I Wanna Know * 2007 JYONGRI - Getting Funky! * 2014 Pharrell Williams - Happy (Japanese ver.) * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! * 2017 KOBUKURO - Kokoro * 2018 RED DIAMOND DOGS - RED SOUL BLUE DRAGON ; Live DVDs Appearances * 2006 Goto Maki - Maki Goto SECRET LIVE at STUDIO COAST * 2007 Goto Maki - Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2006 ~G-Emotion~ Publications ;Photobooks * 2015.07.14 Jinsei Honojigumi (人生ほの字組) External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Members Category:1983 Births Category:2003 Debut Category:Blood Type B Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Leaders Category:Virgo Category:Members from Saitama